In automotive vehicles, a fuel pump is typically disposed within the fuel tank. The fuel pump inlet is typically referenced to the bottom of the fuel tank in order to prevent interruption of fuel flow to the engine when the fuel in the fuel tank is low or nearly empty. In certain fuel pumps, the pumps are located within the tank in a straight-up position, with an inlet spring-biased toward the bottom of the tank and having an associated filter. In a second type, the fuel tank inlet may comprise flexible lines which are clipped to the bottom of the fuel tank, the fuel pump being located outside of the fuel tank. In a still further form, a fuel pump module is disposed within a fuel tank and contains the fuel pump. The fuel pump module is pivotally connected to a flange secured to a wall of the fuel tank so that the pump is referenced to the bottom of the fuel tank. In one such construction of this latter type, the fuel pump module requires two structural members external to the module, i.e., a pivot arm and a guide arm, which also serve as fuel supply and fuel return lines, respectively. Also, a compression spring is used to load or bias the module to the fuel tank bottom. The fabrication and assembly of these structures are quite costly and the designs are not particularly robust, causing durability problems. Fuel contamination is also a problem because these designs have an opening permitting fuel to enter and leave the reservoir.